pain of fairy tail
by draagon537
Summary: it has always been about naruto or sasuke now we get nagato, see what happens to nagato when he is sealed by itachi and given another chance in life where the world is in peace, Nagato x Erza / Nagato x older Wendy
1. Chapter 1

**Pain of fairy tail**

**So guys I think it is about time there was a Nagato x fairy tail pairing and what better than the two red heads or could it be the girl that looks like his love Konan so here we go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or fairy tail, It's not fair but oh well**

**Eternal six paths**

(Flash back)

A sword that looked like itwas made of fire used by a large skeletal being stabbed a red haired man with purple rippled eyes and a red cloak that matched his hair

"I'm sorry Nagato but you will have to be sealed never finding peace" a black haired man said with blood red eyes

"Don't worry Itachi I deserve this for all the pain and suffering I have made in this world" he nodded at the man now known as Itachi then looked at the blonde and smiled "Naruto make sure you don't go down the wrong path and make the same mistakes I did, make me and jiraiya proud by making the third book better than the second"

Naruto nodded "You won't have to worry about me, I can tell you I won't let you or jiraiya down" making the red smile as he fell apart into small pieces of paper "rest in peace Nagato" he prayed for him for a minute until an annoying rapper with sun glasses shouted his rap out which would hurt anyone's ears

(Flash back end)

"You see Nagato, you are special, you destroyed a village and killed a lot of people but everyone forgives you after it" a woman in a strange glow stated

"But Kami why are you doing this for me even if I did all those things" Nagato questioned the goddess

"Well first off you revived everyone you killed so it was like you never did it also before you were manipulated by the fake Madara, you tried to help people so if you add up all the times you hurt and helped equalled out" Kami said giving a gentle smile

"Even so there must be others like me so why me"

"The difference is you were controlled and others chose it by themselves" making Nagato nod in understanding "and you interest me, anyway you don't get much of a choice in the matter as I am the goddess while you are the mortal so be grateful you get a new life to correct your mistakes"

"Thank you for this chance" Nagato bowed to the goddess waiting for her to continue

"as you are already well known throughout the elemental nations, I have to send you somewhere different, where you don't have to search for peace your dream if I recall as peace will be everywhere there" this made him brighten up hearing there was finally peace somewhere "however for you to start your life there will be some sacrifices to keep the balance"

"Such as?"

"your powers, well some of them you will not be able to revive the dead, summon a creature, absorb a soul to gain information or have that robot type arm and weapons but you can keep the other two" she took a long breath then continued "The world you are going to is called earth land which uses magic instead of chakra, most magic is weaker but there are lost magic which is stronger but only a select few can use it"

"So in a way it is like a clan where only family members of that clan can use their jutsu"

"Yes and no, it is the same concept but anyone can learn it, it's just people don't know where to learn it" Kami turned around with her arms folded "now time to talk about you Nagato, your rinnegan powers will use chakra but you will not be able to use it for anything else in exchange for you able to learn one magic and no more but others can have two types of magic, here" Kami handed a book on different magic's and creatures "I will leave you here for a day so you can choose what magic you want"

"Wait a day to read all of this", "yep" Nagato stared at Kami with disbelief, how was he meant to read a book bigger than his head in a day

"Oh Nagato I suggest a lost or rare magic will suit you best, bye bye"

_Thanks Kami I won't forget this but really did you have to give me this big ass book _Nagatoe opened the book and started reading

(One whole day later)

"Nagato have you decided then" Kami asked with a smile

"Yes I have can I get elemental magic Lady Kami" Nagato said returning the smile

Kami blushed a small bit but shook it off "is that to remind you of your home Nagato" he nodded "well it's good to think of home, now I think it is time to send you to earth land and start a new life, goodbye Nagatoe" he started to glow and disappear

(Arriving in earth land)

"Hm well it does seem peaceful but I guess I must check the nearby areas just in case" as Nagato checked around the forest he was in, he came across a small village with a cat shape dome in the centre "hm this village seems strange the whole place seems to be made of a solid genjutsu". _This is rather odd being in a child's body, I get I will have to live a new life but I never would of thought Kami would make me ten again_

_Well I guess it's time to start my new life,_ Nagato knocked on the door of the cat dome then walked in to see a old man with a long white beard drinking a large bottle of beer letting most of it fall out like a mini waterfall

"Excuse me are you the one in charge here" Nagato walked up to the bar, noticing a small young girl staring at him from behind a corner but ignored her and looked at the old man again

"Yes young one I am the master of this guild" the master put down his bottle and looked straight into his eyes "You have some strange eyes there, mind telling me what's with your eyes, wait you don't have to give an answer it's not my business to pry into others so what can I do for you"

"I wish to join your guild if that's okay"

"Are you serious you want to join us not one of these big famous guilds" Nagato gave a nod making him chuckle "Wendy dear do you mind getting the guild stamp"

"O-ok" the blue haired girl that was staring at him from behind the corner ran towards the master holding up a stamp and tripped up but before she could fall the red haired man she saw saved her from a face plant "T-thank you", "it's okay"

"You should watch what you're doing child, you will seriously hurt yourself one day" everyone turned their attention to a small white cat who returned the attention to Nagato "who are you and what are you doing here"

"I'm Nagato and I am joining the guild and you are" the cat frowned giving him a strange look

"Sorry to interrupt but where would you like your guild mark and in what colour" the master said holding up a stamp

"Light purple on... err my right hand" Nagato lifted his hand as the master placed the guild mark on

"Welcome to cait shelter, we might not be a big guild but that does not mean we can't celebrate when a new member joins, IT'S PARTY TIME" the master took the biggest bottle of wine from the bar and chugged it all

Nagato looked a bit confused as he seen the whole guild party _hm this is good being able to party out in the open instead of looking at tailed beast locations in a wet cave, I have a feeling this is going to be the best time of my life, now that I think about it I hope Naruto and the eight tails will be alright_

(After the celebrations)

"Ah Nagato I need you to follow me, I must fill in some details about you and explain the rules of the guild"

"Yes master" he said while bowing a little

"No need for formalities Nagato, I don't want you to bow and you can call me master if you want but I prefer my name Roubaul" Roubaul opened a door with the word master's office written in bold "have a seat" he said pointing to a chair

"So what do I have to do?"

"Just fill in the form, then we will talk about the rules" Roubaul handed Nagato the form and a magic pen after he had written all the details he gave a nod for master Roubaul to continue "rule one: do not harm your comrades or civilians, rule two: don't commit crimes, rule three: don't kill anyone unless it is absolutely necessary, break any of these rules and you will be forced out of this guild any questions?"

"About rule three what is absolutely necessary?"

"This means you can kill dark guild members if they are threatening guild members or if the council asks, the council does not care if you kill dark guild members as it saves them money as they have to pay for every cell and the food but most light guilds have banned killing, so you don't have to if you don't want to"

"Okay I think I get it is there anything else"

"Well do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No and I don't have any money to buy a place for myself"

"I can support you for three months, in the meantime you can earn money on the request board but do you mind showing me how strong you are so I know what jobs you can and can't take"

"Do I need to fight anyone?"

"no just place your hand on a strength detector and we will see, just let me find it" Roubaul finally picked up a detector after a minute and placed it in front of Nagato, he did as instructed then an A- appeared above the detector "My, my I never expected it to be so high from a youngster such as yourself"

"Speaking of magic I feel a kind of Illusion on this place or is that natural here"

"So you can notice the spell I made, well I guess there's no hiding it let me explain" after a few minutes of explaining the situation, Nagato nodded and stood up to leave

"Excuse me master Roubaul but I will need to see what jobs I can take"

"You can take any of the jobs available as we are a small guild we don't get many jobs and the ones we get are d and c jobs with the occasional b job" Roubaul smiled at the enthusiasm "wait Nagato can you take Wendy on a job since she has been pestering me as she wants to explore other towns and such, if she does well tell her she can do any d or c jobs she wants" Nagato nodded and walked out of the office then to the table Wendy and the cat were

"Hey Wendy" Nagato spoke up startling the girl

"Now child there is no reason to be scared all the time as for you red head what do you want now"

"Charles there is no need to be rude" Wendy argued with the cat but she just gave a sigh "so Nagato right what's up"

"The master wants you to know you can do a job with me and if you are good on the job you might be able to take jobs by yourself"

"Really I can take a job seriously"

"Yep"

"Let's go now" Wendy jumped up and rushed to the request board "C'mon Nagato hurry up you to Charles" she then turned to the jobs to see what they could do

"Hey Charles is she always this hyper"

"No quite the opposite in fact, she was really shy and scared by nearly anything"

"Well I guess being hyper is better than being shy but it might get annoying after a while" making Charles nod in agreement

(Hargeon port)

"So mister, all we need to do is to deliver these packages to customer's houses around town then we report back when we're finished" Wendy asked while Nagato picked up the packages

"Exactly but please finish in two hours; I will be here when you return" the group nodded and walked off to make the deliveries

(Half an hour later)

"Excuse me, we are finished the delivering request, are you here" Nagato opened the door encase they were not heard but it was quite "Guys I don't think he was expecting us to finish this early" making Charles frown

"He said he would wait here, I think we should complain to someone about this"

"Charles we can't complain about a client or you could get fired from the job and give the guild a bad reputation" she then went into a mood while Wendy sweat dropped at the two

"How about we go to the port and find him if it bothers you so much then we could go shopping or something"

"Good idea Wendy let's go" Nagato agreed, as they walked to the docks they saw the army blocking the way to the docks, they walked up to the armed men to ask what is happening but a women with red hair wearing a blue skirt and a metal breastplate with gauntlets pulled their collars

"Stay back it is dangerous here, there are thugs that have taken hostages and you will get in the way if you are to close" the armoured women then walked past the army guards showing her guild mark which they immediately got out of the way

"No way that can't be can it" both Nagato and Charles looked at Wendy confused "that's titania queen of the fairies"

"Who's that" Charles asked

"Don't you guys read about fairy tail the strongest guild and she is said to be the strongest women also she is my idol" Wendy jumped excited with stars in her eyes

"Wendy stay here I am going to check if they need help" Nagato jumped on nearby boats which were anchored to get behind the thugs

(With Erza)

Now with a sword in her hand, she was pointing at the group of thugs who were holding their own weapons pointing them to the hostages lying on the ground, while she was arguing she noticed the other red head hiding

_Is he a mage or just an idiot, at least he does not look like both like Natsu or gray _

(Back with Nagato)

_Hm it seems she has noticed me but I don't think anyone else has, I better do this quick and not take a chance, I must get the innocent people out of there before it turns into a battlefield_

Nagato raised his hand *almighty push* as all the thugs looked in shock of how a little kid managed to hurt them but got annoyed when he untied their hostages and send them to the army "it's over give yourselves up"

"Like hell we will give up, you're just a kid not worth our time but if you insist we can kill you instead" the man that seemed like the leader ordered all of his men to attack but they were stopped by the girl in armour who made short work of them before they noticed

"Who said you could steal my job and make me look bad" as the two red heads were arguing with Nagato putting his hands up defensively, the leader was growing a massive tick marks

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME" the thug pulled out a magic gun and smirked "time to die" *gun magic – rapid shot* multiple bullets fired from the gun aiming for the girl

"Y-you saved me why" the girl asked as Nagato was in front of her not noticing he had absorbed all the bullets

"You're a good person, now it's time we stopped him isn't it" they nodded at each other as Erza lifted her sword while Nagato raised his hand *universal pull* the leader started cursing as he was pull by a force at high speed while Erza ran towards him in a slicing motion, the thug fell to the ground unconscious

"You are very skilled, I'm Erza Scarlet and what's your name"

"Nagato, Nagato Uzumaki" he reached out his hand and Erza shook it "are you from fairy tail" she gave a nod "well my teammate is a fan and she will get annoyed if I don't ask but can you meet her for a minute or so"

"Really I have got fans, sure I will meet her" _ha take that Mira I got fans first_

**Chapter end**

**So guys what do you think, is it good or bad please be honest, anyone reading my other stories don't worry I will continue to write them, please review on everyone of my stories like fanfictionhunter who has been reviewing my stories and giving me Ideas, thank you fanfictionhunter and thank you for reading**

**Drag is out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain of Fairy Tail**

**Hey guys I'm back and sorry for misspelling Nagato with Nagatoe, thanks for telling me. Now back to the story, I have actually got a good review from a guest about how the story could continue with nagato's powers and since (s)he has given good reasons in a detailed way I will change the story a bit. Nagato will learn the other powers of the rinnegan over time but I need help with the changes**

**First off he will not be able to use six dead people to fight for him**

**Second he will not be able to bring back the dead as it would not make sense for the tower of heaven plot so the elemental magic will replace it**

**My question is will the magic be like jutsu or should I make it up as I go along? Anyway now to the story, oh yeah for some that did not realise this is a few years before Lucy joined fairy tail**

**The god vs. The fairy queen**

Nagato and Erza were having a conversation while Wendy pouted not being able to get close as the guards were blocking entry to the docks

"Wendy what are you doing, go and see if rippled eyes is okay" Charles crossed her arms in disappointment as Wendy was to scared of the guards to go to her friend and idol

"But Char-"

"But nothing, you need more courage child" Charles grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her to the red heads but were stopped by the guards "we are on official business here out of the way" she pointed to Wendy's arm and the guard quickly not wanting to mess with a mage even though she was a little girl.

"Charles stop dragging me I can walk myself" Wendy stated in protest, while Charles smiled and let go of her hand

_Finally you have some confidence, it might not be much but at least she has some. _As Wendy and Charles walked over to the red heads, Wendy started jumping up and down with stars in her eyes

"Hello Ms Scarlet, pleased to meet you" Wendy calmed down and bowed to Erza while Charles just looked at both of them strangely as she was in deep thought

"Hey Wendy" Nagato gave a small smile then Erza jumped into the conversation

"Wait your Wendy" she gave a nod "It's good to meet you, Nagato has told me all about you" Erza started to shake the young girls hand with too much strength, making Wendy get thrown around while Nagato just sweat dropped

"How about we go to a cafe, it is embarrassing watching you guys in public" Erza grew a tick mark and clenched her fist

"How is embracing with a new friend embarrassing" Erza asked confused, making everyone sweat drop "but now that you mention it I have not had my five strawberry cakes a day yet so going to a cafe would be a good idea" Erza said in thought while Nagato just slapped his face mentally

(At the cafe)

"So you guys are from cait shelter" they nodded "hm... I've not heard of it but it must be a good guild if you guys are in it" Erza then looked at Nagato and pointed a finger at him "you Nagato, I was wondering what magic you have, I have never seen it before and I have studied magic for two years"

Wendy and Charles also looked at him "well, It is called six paths magic" everyone leaned in wanting Nagato to continue, making him sigh "six paths magic is... well made of six magic's but I have not unlocked all paths"

"A-amazing Nagato, where did you learn that" Wendy asked before sitting back down normally

"I was born with it, in a way only people in by biological family can have this magic but then again they still might not get it"

"Intriguing but you said you do not have the power of all paths correct" Nagato nodded "what types of paths do you have currently?"

"Well there was that one I showed during the fight, it can repel and attract objects or people and the other one kind of absorbs any ranged magic attack" Nagato said in deep thought as he absorbed chakra and wondered if it could absorb magic

"Oh so the second path is kind of like nullifying magic but does not work on close range magic" Erza smiled at her time studying magic paid off

"Enough about me how about you guys, what magic do you guys have?"

"Oh sorry Nagato I forgot you were new, my magic is sky dragon slayer magic and Charles has aera magic" Nagato tilted his head with a confused look in his eyes

Nagato then turned his head to Erza "I use requip magic to summon weapons and armour"

He looked back at Wendy "I get everyone's magic but yours is different and unique"

"Nagato are you trying to say I'm weak or something" Erza clutched her fists while her hair shadowed her eyes while Nagato just raised his hand in defence "ok let's do this, we fight for the title of the strongest"

"That's not what I meant I mea-"

"No excuses" she slammed money on the table to pay for the bill then dragged Nagato out of the cafe

(Battlefield)

Erza and Nagato were standing ten meters apart on a plain of grass that was next to the river bank while Wendy looked worried for her new friends and Charles had a paw on her head thinking how childish they were.

"I hope you prepared yourself or else I will end this in a second" Erza summoned two twin blades and got into a stance "here I come" Erza charged at full speed swinging her swords wildly

*Almighty push*

Erza was sent flying into a tree in the distance snapping it like a twig "Erza I told you I never said you were weak"

"Trying to talk yourself out of this is not going to work" she summoned six other swords that looked identical to the ones she was holding "take this, go my blades" all six swords shot forward, meanwhile Nagato got ready to repel the attack

*Almighty push*

Nagato's eyes widened not seeing the approaching red head throwing a sword she was holding _this is not getting anywhere; I guess I will have to use some taijutsu to get this over with quick_ he ran towards Erza showing greater speeds and a black receiver the same as pain used fell out of his sleeve then grabbed it as a sword

"You said you only have two magic paths to use and now you just summoned a weapon"

"No I was just carrying it as it's better to be prepared than sorry" Erza slashed at Nagato to be blocked _he stopped my attack like it was nothing, it's like Mira in her Satan soul form at full strength, however._ She jumped in the air and swung her sword down with all her strength while Nagato used two hands to hold each end and blocked

"It's over" Erza stated with a smirk as his weapon snapped in half and Erza's sword striking his shoulder. Nagato held his shoulder biting his teeth to ease the pain after a second he stretched out his arm

*almighty push*

Erza got ready to be forced back but instead got lifted in the air as she flipped round ready to land she saw Nagato with a smirk

*Universal pull*

Not expecting the attack she fell on the ground making a small crater "do you give up yet" she stood up as a bright light engulfed her as the light vanished nagato's eyes widened seeing Erza not in her usual armour but in a cheetah armour with added cat ears "so this is your requip is it at its full power"

"This is only one of my armours, even if I don't have a lot of them it will be enough to beat you" she disappeared into thin air making Nagato turn and search all directions until he finally saw her approaching him with unmatching speed, before he could move a sword hit in the other shoulder and then another hit in the back a second later "now you can't hit me if you can't aim that forcing power" Erza smirked also noticing him smirking as well

*Almighty push*

An invisible orb surrounded Nagato as it pushed all objects in a 20 meter range, Erza pushed back by the force was struggling to keep balance and fell over, Nagato disappeared and reappeared in front of her making Erza try to slash up at him but was forced down again "I-I can't move but why"

"simple I am just using almighty push to hold you down so now do you surrender" Erza summoned a new armour after the flash of light, the new armour was yellow, bulky and had a huge spear

"Don't underestimate me or my armour" she started to get up until Nagato increased the force but Erza was still getting up slowly then paused when Nagato put his hand on her shoulder "what are you do-" she changed back into her regular armour and started looking at herself confused "my magic, what's happening"

"I'm absorbing your magic why are you confused I told you I can absorb magic" Nagato released the force and took his from her

"I thought you absorbed magic spells, not people's magic from their body"

"I can do both, here" he grabbed her hand and pulled her up "now as I said you are not weak but your magic is common but Wendy's is rare that is why she is unique"

"Sorry for not understanding please hit me" she bowed and bent over "I will accept my punishment, a smack on butt is for bad children correct" everyone sweat dropped while Wendy puffed her cheeks but never understood why

**Chapter end**

**Sorry for being late, I had a lot of work to do and studying, so anyway was the chapter good, nothing much to say soooooooo**

**Drag out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain of fairy tail**

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter I have been on holiday, sounds nice but it was just a drag having to travel so much, not to mention the pain in your ass after sitting all day but anyways on to the story**

**The two Jutsu's planetary destruction and the robot arms will be added also with one I created myself universal reconstruction (same as planetary destruction but repels objects instead of attracting them). The idea for Itachi joining them is good but I will need to know if I should put him in a relationship and if yes who but until I get a response it will not be a part of the story**

**For the question on how old they are, well they are the same age when Natsu joined Fairy Tail so I think they are ten or something**

**Another thing is I will not put Charles into most conversations as I don't really like her and to be honest she does not talk a lot **

**One fight after another is troublesome but a bath can be worse**

Erza was bent over waiting for a smack but was only given a silence "what are you waiting for Nagato, I am accepting the punishment of my actions but you refuse to budge"

"But I don't want or need to hit you, it was a simple mistake" he sighed wondering if there were people like her all over this world but smiled at how laid back people can be over here instead of always watching your back in fear you might be killed

"You don't want to punish me, are you saying I'm so bad I am not worth punishing" Erza sat down with her knees to her chest and a depressing aura surrounding her, crying anime tears

"No your wrong, you are good enough it's just I've never done punishment before" she jumped up tackling Nagato to the ground in a hug, rubbing her head on his chest

"Well since you don't know how to do it, I can teach you later in case Wendy does something bad" Wendy started to blush at the idea of Nagato slapping her butt "I know I can treat you to the hot springs"

Both Nagato and Wendy nodded in agreement and thought at the same time _she finally said something normal without making it weird_

(At the hot springs)

"Hey you guys I got us a private hot spring, it's this way" Erza beamed at them signalling to follow her

"No way you can afford a private hot spring" Wendy stared jaw dropped

Erza gave a simple nod and stopped outside the hot spring "here we are, come on I want to spend as long as I can in there"

"Err... Erza" she looked over at Nagato with a questioning look "is there a different hot spring for me?" it took a few seconds until she got the question

"Oh don't worry it is a unisex hot spring you can join us" Wendy gave a eek and gave a blush while Nagato choked on the air he was breathing and his face went the same colour as his hair, making it hard to see which was what "Why are your faces going red, there is nothing wrong with skin ship with your friends"

As they both tried to get away Erza's hand dragged them in to the changing rooms, anyone who walked by would have thought someone was getting raped as screaming of stop taking my clothes off, don't touch me there and stop struggling and take off those clothes but unfortunately no one passed

(Five minutes later)

Wendy was lying on the ground next to the hot spring red faced and a stream of blood come out her nose, Charles had somehow escaped and Nagato and Erza were wrestling, well... Nagato was trying to escape from her, while she just wanted to wash his back

"Just let me wash you, I won't bite" Erza got on his back to him down

He rolled over onto his back protesting he didn't need help but she jumped back on him lying on him holding him down. Usually he could have got her off but he lost his strength when her B cup breasts got squashed on his chest and her pussy was in the right place to expect an unexpected visitor but the main reason he could not move was the fact they were both naked and if he did he would penetrate her (he had to use almighty push to stop any penetration two times, ha ha lol)

After a while he finally gave up and let her wash his back, secretly enjoying it when her breasts pressed against him so she could get more soap. After everyone was washed including a conscious but still blushing Wendy, they left the hot springs walking on the main street of the town

"So Erza I guess this is good bye then, thanks for everything" Nagato stared at Wendy giving her a look when she caught on she bowed and also thanked the red head

"You're welcome" Nagato gave a smile and turned to walk away, Wendy bowed then started to follow him "bye bye remember you are welcome at fairy tail" Erza then turned and headed to fairy tail

(In a forest)

Nagato, Wendy and Charles were walking towards cait shelter with large trees surrounding them, not noticing the figures following them

"Get ready we will strike when they are in place" a large man with baggy jeans, no shirt and an owl head said in a hushed tone to the others

"Yes master"

(Five minutes later)

Wendy and Charles were walking without a care in the world until Nagato suddenly grabbed them and threw them across the ground before ether one of them could look up from the ground they heard the familiar sound of almighty push

"What do you... want" Nagato stared at the man's head not knowing what to think about it

"Ho ho it seems you are frightened by my power, as for why I am here you hurt my guilds reputation by defeating its members at the port ho ho" the owl headed man signalled for the people still hiding to come out

"Wait a second, you are meant to be locked up" he stared at the thugs he fought with Erza smirking

"Sorry to disappoint but the boss broke us out"

"Enough talking get that girl, she looks weak enough for you to kill, oh and get that cat as well" the owl boss said "I want that tough guy with those eyes"

Nagato stood in front of Wendy to protect her, getting ready to attack "stay behind me"

"I can fight too" she stood up shaking as it was her first fight, Nagato smiled at her determination and gave a nod but as he looked back he was forced to use almighty push on an incoming jet pack

"What the hell..." before he could finish the owl man punched Nagato in the gut sending him flying into the forest

(With Nagato)

"Ho ho so it's true you need time to recover from any push attacks" the man folded his arms in a dominate stance

"How do you know that?" Nagato got up still clutching his stomach "and just who are you"

"I am Fukuro and I have been watching you since you have disgraced my guild, now it is time for you to pay" the jet pack appeared above him as missiles shot out like bullets, while Nagato dodged them all but had to repel the jet pack itself as it was too big to dodge (he is the guy in the tower of heaven arc)

(A while of fighting later)

After a while of dodging and blocking, Nagato was on his knees panting looking at Fukuro _damn I don't have as much power as I used to_.

"I expected more from you with that powerful magic" a creepy smile crossed on Fukuro's face _I will have it_ the jet pack launched a few more missiles and a hand but Nagato just blocked them all and jumped to dodge the jet pack "It's all over"

Before Nagato could turn around, Fukuro opened his mouth wide enough for him to fall in, after a bit of struggling Nagato was eaten and Fukuro's eyes turned from their normal colour to the rinnegan

(With Wendy)

Wendy was eating the air for more magic after she had used one too many sky dragons' roar and the thugs were covered in bruises but were still good to attack

"Wendy we should have left this to Nagato he can handle himself and you m..." Charles stated

"No Charles I can handle this I don't need help all the time, I can't be a burden to Nagato" Wendy protested, Charles looked at her friend with a worried look but noticed she was not shaking anymore

As both sides were about to attack, Fukuro jumped off his jet pack and landed with a thud creating a small creator "Ho ho are you not finished with this weak little girl ho ho"

"No boss we're not finished yet and boss can I ask a question" Fukuro looked at the random guy who asked "why are your eyes like that"

"the digestion process has begun ho ho" at that moment Fukuro's gut moved as it was showing it was happening "Ho ho you all have disgraced the name of our guild now I will kill you with my new power" everyone started shaking out of fear and for Wendy, Nagato had been beaten

"Please boss, give us another chance" Fukuro just put his hands together, making him look like he was praying when he opened his hands a black orb appeared and took off into the sky, members of thugs started begging while some started to run but it was too late

When the orb stopped moving upwards, Fukuro put his hands together again as he did this a huge gravity pull lifted everything in the area towards the orb

*planetary devastation*

**Chapter end**

**Sorry for stopping like this but I would like your opinions or ideas of how Nagato will get out of Fukuro's gut. I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys later**

**Drag out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain of Fairy Tail**

**I'm back guys with another chapter which I am sure you will enjoy if not it makes me cry anime tears**

**To answer a question for you ashlight41: there is another one that can use six path techniques?**

**No and yes, no one else can learn six paths or gain the rinnegan but Nagato, if you have not watched the tower of heaven arc (episodes 33 – 42, I believe those are the episodes) I'm sorry for the spoiler but Fukuro is a dark guild member Jellal hired, Fukuro can absorb magic by eating people and nagato's chakra is similar to magic so you get the picture but he cannot absorb it permanently.**

**Hope that answers your question now to the story**

**The difference between real and fake**

_"__the digestion process has begun ho ho" at that moment Fukuro's gut moved as it was showing it was happening "Ho ho you all have disgraced the name of our guild now I will kill you with my new power" everyone started shaking out of fear and for Wendy, Nagato had been beaten_

_"__Please boss, give us another chance" Fukuro just put his hands together, making him look like he was praying when he opened his hands a black orb appeared and took off into the sky, members of thugs started begging while some started to run but it was too late_

_When the orb stopped moving upwards, Fukuro put his hands together again as he did this a huge gravity pull lifted everything in the area towards the orb_

_*planetary devastation*_

"What's happening" a random thug screamed as he hung on a tree so he would not get dragged in but unfortunately the tree got ripped from it's roots

"Someone save me"

"I don't want to die" they all thought and shouted at the same time

Suddenly the gravity force increased "Ho ho this power it can be mine in just 20 minutes then no one can stop me ho ho" Fukuro screeched like the owl he was, well... half owl, oh I don't know

"If I'm going to die I'm going to be with a woman" a random guy grabbed Wendy's leg and pulled her closer "let's take those panties off and have some fun"

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" she kicked him in the face but he held on and continued while holding her legs still

"Why are you struggling I am doing you a favour, I'll take your virginity before you die" he started to put his hand up her dress just before he could touch the pure white panties, everything dropped

As the gravity turned to normal and everything fell, Fukuro was holding his stomach in pain "What's happening to me..." Fukuro's mouth opened as a soaked Nagato came crawling out

"Well that was disgusting" he said wiping all the saliva off his face

"How did you escape?"

"Very simply actually, do you feel your magic?" Fukuro looked at himself not feeling the magic he had "Now you have no magic, do you give up"

"Ho ho ho" Fukuro repeated darkly "I don't need magic to beat you I will just use my fists"

"Hm you have good courage but it's a shame, I will have to take you down once and for all" as Nagato placed his hands together, Fukuro charged towards him fist ready to punch "Sorry for this" Nagato dodged a few punches before revealing a light orb

"What can a weak mage like you do to a professional assassin trained for anything" he shouted as the light orb accidently went in Fukuro's mouth "HO... ho"

Nagato placed his hands together "it's over, may you rest in peace" Fukuro on the other hand was trying to spit out the orb

*universal reconstruction*

Fukuro's stomach suddenly got rounder and larger while Nagato hurried to Wendy and Charles a few seconds later Fukuro was as round as a ball while Nagato grabbed the girl and the cat then jumped using magic power to jump further and he continued to jump until they were at a safe distance

Back with Fukuro and the thugs, the thugs were all lying on the ground recovering from the previous attack but that all stopped as Fukuro's gut burst open then the rest of his body followed except from his head, arms and legs which were sent flying as well as the blood, covering everyone that was close enough

Nagato who was using his shinobi skills to hear what was happening, stopped the spell

(With Wendy and Nagato)

"Are you ok Wendy? You're not hurt anywhere" he placed his hand on her to comfort her

"I'm fine" she gave a sad smile

He sighed in relief "I think we should go back to cait shelter before we're attacked again" he turned round and tried to move but a hand grabbed his

"Nagato can you teach me" he gave a confused look "teach me to be strong like you, I don't won't to be a burden to you, I want to protect you instead" Wendy said with puppy eyes that no one could say no to

"Wendy you were never a burden but if you insist, I will teach you how to be strong but my training will be like nothing you have seen, it will be tough, are you sure you want this"

She nodded then walked in front turned and gave a simile "let's go home to cait shelter" she pulled nagato's hand dragging him while she started running as he was getting dragged he was thinking of his new magic and how to start learning it

(Cait shelter)

"I will give our report for the job and all the other things that happened so you can go and prepare yourself for tomorrow also you are not allowed to eat anything tonight" Nagato said with a smile as he remembered Naruto telling him his past and what kakashi has made them do to become genins.

"N-no f-food but why?" Wendy's eyes had little tears in them making him feel bad

"Ok I will give you a biscuit, nothing else ok or you might be sick during training" Nagato said with a defeated look

"Be sick, I guess I won't eat anything, I don't want to be sick" she sighed

"Good girl, see you tomorrow" Nagato turned away and walked to Roubaul to give his report

**Chapter end**

**Sorry it is short please forgive me and you're welcome to the guest who asked Fukuro to blow up like a balloon, sorry if you wanted it to be more detailed but anyways**

**So guys for the next chapter should I make Wendy learn the rasengan after all it is a wind based move and Nagato has seen it, your choice**

**Drag out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pain of fairy tail**

**Sorry it's taking so long but there is so much work to do at school and stuff but the chapter is here finally**

**Fans of blood of the sharingan I'm sorry but unless I get some inspiration or if someone gives a little idea, my brain can't figure out what to write sorry about that**

**As for the statement the normal rasengan is not a wind based move, what I say to that is... who gives a crap, I create the story so I can change it to anything I want**

**Disclaimer I do not own anything I have not created**

**My pain is far greater than yours**

(Forrest near cait shelter)

*rumble*

"So hungry" Wendy complained with a tear in her eye, rubbing her stomach

"Stop your complaining, I told you to eat something, it's a test" Charles placed a paw on her forehead and sighed in defeat knowing nothing will change anything

*clap clap*

Nagato walked towards them giving them a last clap and a smile "well done Charles I heard you, it was indeed a test" Charles puffed her chest out to show off "but you failed and must get punishment"

"wha- what do you mean, wasn't it a test to see deception and since you did lie doesn't that mean I passed" the cat protested

He put his hand under his chin in a thinking pose "hm... that is... well a good analyse but the test is to see if you will follow instructions, like you would on a job now f..."

*RUMBLE*

Wendy's face turned a scarlet red and looked at the ground embarrassed, Nagato fake coughed and continued "the punishment will be 50 push ups, 50 sit ups and 20 laps around cait shelter, that should be a good warm up" Charles eyes nearly popped out of her head as the word warm up "and Wendy you will do twice as much"

"B-b-but t-that's way too much to handle I can't do that"

"shame even after I made you a cake to celebrate you on your first day, guess I will have to eat it all by myself" he turned around to see Wendy doing push ups at an extreme speed, grinning in success he pulled out the book about elemental magic _now to see how this magic works_

(1 hour and 43 minutes later)

Nagato was sitting in a meditating position concentrating on improving his spiritual energy when Wendy collapsed on his lap covered in sweat "finally finished" she rolled over on her back panting

"I was watching, you never took any breaks well done" he closed both eyes before sighing "did you want a snack" she nodded quickly "it's over there" he pointed to a small plastic box and in a second she dashed towards it

*universal pull*

The box flew straight under her legs as nagato's hand went up for the catch "Y-you promised I would get the cake if I did the training" she puffed her cheeks

"You merely completed the warm up, now if you want this cake, take it from me" with this she charged trying to grab the box but Nagato just side stepped every attempt "there's no way you can beat me without your magic but don't worry I won't attack you back"

(5 minutes later)

Wendy was lying on the ground gasping for air while Nagato was sitting on a rock not seeming tired at all "I've got to say you were better than I expected... here" he threw the box beside her

"But I never took it from you" Wendy sat up and looked down

"Well, take it now" he stood up and walked over to her "You did well today, see you back at the guild" he rubbed her hair then proceeded to the guild

She picked up the box "t-thank you" she opened the box only to find a folded piece of paper "what is this?" she unfolded the paper

'Wendy I'm sorry to say but there's no cake it was all an illusion but Charles did warn you and even I admitted it was a test of deception but as a promise I will give you a cake if you are strong enough to be S class, please forgive me I won't do it again'

'Nagato'

"all that work for nothing" she started shaking before letting out a roar "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the distance Nagato shuddered with cold sweat down his back "hm I might have to hide somewhere until she calms down"

(6 years later)** (I assumed you did not want to read about training and pointless missions)**

Over the last 6 years Nagato has trained Wendy into a well known S class mage while Nagato has trained himself unlocking two additional paths the animal and azura as well as expert control in elemental magic.

Wendy now stood at 5'6, wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a white trim to show off her curves, the top leaving her stomach exposed and showing the top of her now large bust. She now wore a pair of cream coloured shorts that stopped at her thighs and a pair of black boots **(look up edolas Wendy to get the picture, most pictures don't show her feet so I just made up the boots)**

Nagato stood taller at 5'7, he still wore his red reanimation cloak but had the hood removed and left it unzipped showing an anbu like armour without the top **(if you can't picture it as I'm bad at explaining search anbu, once you find your picture imagine the black vest was not there)** with anbu pants and akasuki sandals

"You know you never told me why or where we're going" the two were currently jumping from tree to tree as Nagato taught Wendy how to do it with her sky magic

"You will find out once we are there because we are later already" Nagato replied not even looking at her "besides I never took forever to get ready"

She puffed her cheeks "well do you know how hard it is to put on these shorts, why don't you try when we get back to the guild" he sighed and shook his head in defeat

"If it's so hard why do you wear it then?"

"it's cute" a dark grin appeared on her face "and you can't deny it ether, remember"

Nagato gulped as he remembered that day "L-let's just forget I asked"

(Flashback)

Wendy had dragged Nagato to a clothes shop after a mission saying she needed to be in fashion, currently she was in a changing cubicle and Nagato was sitting on a bench, hand holding his head up in boredom

"Sooooo what do you think?" having to already wait 3 hours he quickly agreed and complemented, she started stretching to see if she could wear it during a fight not knowing she was doing 'some' positions that made him blush "ok I will change back then we can go pay"

_Finally, I don't remember Konan being this fussy _

"N-Nagato I-I need a l-little help" he grunted which she took for ok "I'm kind of stuck s-so I n-need you to unstuck me"

"what are y-" a hand appeared from behind the curtain and dragged Nagato in the changing cube, when he got a hold of his senses he immediately got a nose bleed and fell over comically, Wendy stood there with her shirt stuck over her head and shorts at her knees, standing up again holding his nose "W-what's the problem"

"I tried to get my top off but can't get it off then since my shorts were too big they started slipping while I was struggling to get the top off" she anime cried with a huge blush but was lucky covered by the top

After Wendy had finally got the top off she found a pale Nagato in a puddle of blood, in a second she was hugging him on the floor saying things such as "I'm sorry I killed you"

(Flashback end)

He shuddered remembering Wendy force him to do some 'training' so it never happens again, after the months of 'training', the most revealing bikini can only make him have a slight blush.

He fake coughed "well here we are" they both jumped out of the tree in front of a massive building

"Well what are we waiting for" she started running through the two large doors that were open as Nagato casually walked in _after all those lessons I gave her and she runs in blindly _

(Inside the entrance hall)

"Ha all you guilds need four members while we only need three, that just shows how much better we are" a dark pink haired women bragged

"Hey that doesn't mean any-"a blonde started

"Such arrogance even if you are stronger so you need less members doesn't mean anything, if you think about it the other way round they have more higher quality mages than you" Nagato stated in godly wisdom at the door while Wendy who was closer did her usual face plant

"Oh yea and you are?"

"I'm Nag-"

"NAGATO! Where have you been, it's been ages" Erza tackled him with a smile making everyone stare in disbelief as the unemotional titania broke down into a little girl but when she noticed the stares she went back to normal like nothing happened

Everyone remained silent until a bald man broke it "well it's encouraging to have another wizard saint with us in this mission"

"What he is a wizard saint as well"

"Yes he is, to be more specific the 6th most powerful, ranking under Makarov himself while I'm only 10th"

"Now now Jura don't underestimate yourself, I would say you are 8th but anyway I am known as six paths pain but just call me Nagato and I am pleased to meet you" Nagato smiled

"Wendy Marvel nice to meet you" she bowed after dusting herself off after falling

**Chapter end**

**Well hoped you liked the chapter, sorry if you didn't like the time skip. Now if you are wondering yes Wendy is grown up she is the same age as Natsu and Nagato is two years older, I think that's everything remember to review and there is a poll for nagato's elemental magic, please vote as well**

**Drag out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pain of Fairy tail**

**Hey I'm back and stuff, now err let's see reviews that's it**

**Request by guest or the request man: Yes I can add Mira and Cana to nagato's harem but it might be a chapter or two before he meets the two girls also you're welcome for the other request.**

**Fanfictionhunter: of course Nagato is a wizard saint because since he was called a god in his old world doesn't that make him strong enough for a wizard saint title. **

**The alliance **

_"__Yes he is, to be more specific the 6__th__ most powerful, ranking under Makarov himself while I'm only 10__th__"_

_"__Now now Jura don't underestimate yourself, I would say you are 8__th__ but anyway I am known as six paths pain but just call me Nagato and I am pleased to meet you" Nagato smiled_

_"__Wendy Marvel nice to meet you" she bowed after dusting herself off after falling_

"Oh yea!" a pink haired teenager wearing a black waist coat with gold trimmings, white trousers (pants) with a (whatever you know what Natsu looks like) "fight me!" he shouted at Nagato but he ignored Natsu as Erza started shaking him

"How?" Erza was crying anime tears "how is your hair so soft" everyone fell comically watching the two idiots and the poor guy getting thrown around

"Such wonderful perfume" Ichiya was behind Wendy, who was shaking started running towards Nagato "save me"

Erza threw some swords at Ichiya but he avoided them with a sparkle so she ran with Wendy then both tackled Nagato shoving their breasts into his face but was knocked out by Erza's armour

*cough* *cough*

"We are here to stop oracion seis, NOT PLAY GAMES" a second later and Ichiya was presenting a plan to beat the dark guild while making some very strange poses "now before we continue I must smell the perfume in the bathroom Men"

Everyone looked pissed at how Ichiya left and at gray, Natsu and Lyon for fighting; Lucy looked over at Erza to see if she would stop it but blushed seeing Erza going to kiss Nagato but was stopped by Wendy who then went for the kiss herself

"What do you think you're doing Wendy" as she stopped her from kissing him

"What does it look like, he's mine" Lucy walked over to the two girls with sweat on her head

Lucy pointed to Nagato "I think you killed him" everyone looked over to see nagato's soul to come out his mouth and fly away

(After his soul was caught and back to the plan)

"Ha ha happy let's go, I will defeat all of them by myself" Natsu laughed with a fire fountain coming out his mouth

"What a joke flame brain, you can't even beat one" Gray collided heads with Natsu

"If he can do it so can I" he pointed to the male red head "just give me a minute and I'll win" then Natsu started running going straight through the door with everyone following him telling him to stop

(5 minutes later)

Natsu stopped near a cliff only for gray to run into him "what the hell was that for ice princess"

"Well next time don't just stop flame brai-"a shadow appeared all around them, looking up a flying horse ship flied over them for it to get blown up and fall to the ground

"H-how is that possible, for Christina to get beat so easily" Eve shouted while everyone else looked in shock

Natsu sniffed the air "gray"

"Yeah someone's coming" everyone braced themselves, seeing six figures walking casually towards them

"So this is the pathetic group of worms that will try to stop us, I'm disappointed" a tall tanned man with silver hair stated with a bored expression before holding his staff up as dark green magic started to surround it

*dark rondo*

A wave of green energy shot out of the staff, everyone was about to dodge as Nagato walked forward without a care in the world as the magic was simply absorbed

"My, my I never thought you would be here saint" brain grinned "MIDNIGHT WAKE UP" the man with a mixture of black and silver hair sitting on a flying carpet slowly woke up" he looked at the man who shouted with a questioning look "Deal with the male red head"

"Hm you could be right Natsu, I might be able to take them all on" Nagato coughed "What I mean by that is their magic is useless against me, Wendy I'm going to do that"

She jumped and managed to drag the others back

*Almighty push*

Nagato looked over to see a replica of him try to push him back but only managed one meter "another fake really, sorry but to even use the rinnegan it can take years, now this is how the master does it"

*Almighty push*

In a second the fake Nagato was destroyed along with the surrounding forests and a bonus of a creator "you know Wendy 'that' would be overkill so I won't do it" he said thinking of a plan

"You may be strong but if you're slow, you can't beat me" racer said as he appeared behind him ready to punch but a hand formed from nagato's shoulder and grabbed racers neck

"Speed is not everything y'know" a gun shaped weapon came out of the hand and a blue light flashed before anyone knew it racer was down "well are you guys going to help me or what" Wendy and Erza being first to act charged in, Erza in her flight armour and Wendy with a ball of wind

Erza started slashing her swords at Cobra landing a few small cuts, 'Nagato smiled seeing Erza has grown strong' "ha what do you think of that Wendy" she shouted at her rival in love, giving cobra a headache

"Not bad but" Wendy threw the ball of wind that had four blade shapes on the outside at hoteye

*sky dragon secret art – shuriken of the heavens*

Hoteye made the ground into a liquid and tried to defend against the attack but it was destroyed as the wind shuriken hit him in the chest, crippling him "I think I win" she smirked as Erza growled and Nagato mentally slapped himself in the face

While Nagato was in his little daydream Midnight attacked him with a twisting red magic, nagato's eyes widened as the attack hit him and he could not absorb it

"My reflector magic can stop magic from hitting me and stop others magic" he made another red twister but this time Nagato dodged it easily

*Almighty push*

Nagato gritted his teeth 'so chakra doesn't work ether, he never said hand to hand combat didn't work though' he charged forward only to get pulled back by a snake 'damn it' luckily it was the fake arm

*ice make hammer*

*fire dragon roar*

Natsu and gray jumped into the fight, Natsu breathing fire at midnight who stood still as the fire missed him and gray dropping a massive block of ice on the poor snake crushing it and a small part of nagato's 'fake' arm

"What's wrong male Erza can't handle them" Natsu smirked as Nagato face palmed

Gray shook his head "Dum ass, male Erza would be mean and shouting at you, not to mention he would kick your ass for saying something like that" Natsu shot a glare

Nagato looked around to see if anyone needed help but smiled as he saw Lucy Hikabi, eve and Ren beating angel, Hoteye knocked out by Wendy's single shuriken of the heaven, Erza now with the help of Lyon and Sherria was landing direct blows on cobra, while brain, Jura and Ichiya were just staring at each other

"Now you two stop calling me male Erza, I'm Nagato Na-ga-to" a black chakra receiver slid out of nagato's sleeve "flame brain, ice princess use hand to hand combat, he can only avoid magic" midnight mentally cursed "and guys male Erza is a crap nickname"

"Whatever because I'm fired up" Natsu charged towards midnight followed by gray and Nagato

(Five minutes later)

Most of the oracion seis were out, the only ones still standing were brain and midnight but both were struggling to walk much less fight

*Rock fist*

*Dark rondo*

The two attacks collided sending rocks and dust flying which Jura used to his advantage sending the rocks at brain successfully knocking him out at the same time Nagato slashed down with a chakra receiver at midnight who fell over chuckling darkly mumbling "and the final prayer is... lost"

"It's finally over" Lucy collapsed too tired to stand followed by some who were also tired

Jura looked over "there is no time to rest; we still have to destroy nirvana"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" everyone looked over at brain who's eyes have gone red "As the master of oracion seis, I Zero will kill you and make you into nothingness" a gold flash appeared around zero as he reequipped into a combat jacket

"Sorry but I can't allow that" nagato's hand went on zero's head "may you go peacefully" his rinnegan darkened as he pulled his hand away

*ningendo*

At that moment Zero's soul was ripped from his body along with all the information

"Impressive as expected from a fellow wizard saint" Jura complemented

"you said destroy nirvana but where is it and how can we find it" Lyon sweat dropped

A few seconds of thinking Wendy shouted "Nagato can you 'move' the forest with an almighty push" everyone slapped themselves literally and shouting at Wendy that it was impossible

*ALMIGHTY PUSH*

Nagato was hovering in the air arms outstretched as the forest was destroyed and in its place a huge creator "found it" Nagato said in a way that made everyone fall over

**Chapter end**

**So guys tell me what you think by giving lots of reviews and nagato's elemental magic is now lightning as only one person voted 'seriously' whoever they are thank you, now since it is late I say to you good night**

**Drag out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pain of Fairy tail**

**Sup guys, hope you are enjoying the story if not how can I improve but anyways here is the chapter**

**The power of red heads**

It was later in the day as the alliance partied at cait shelter because it was the closest place to party. Currently Hikabi, Ren and Eve were hitting on Lucy and Sherry as they were scared that Erza or Wendy would beat the crap out of them, remembering how strong both women were during the fight with oracion seis. Lyon and Gray were currently fighting each other occasionally hitting Ichiya as he was 'smelling the perfume of rivals', Jura and Nagato were looking over with a smile drinking sake and they already pissed.

While that was happening Natsu was getting beat up by Erza and Wendy for trying to fight 'their' man "I'm sorry for trying to fight Nagato alright" Natsu pleaded making both girls stop "ha ha chance" Natsu ran past both girls

'Dramatic lightning'

"HE OUT SMARTED THEM THE WORLD IS ENDING, SAVE THE FISH" Happy shouted falling over seeing Natsu come up with a plan, which the pink haired boy glared at his best friend

*fire dragon – iron fist*

*elemental magic – thunder storm*

Before Natsu could reach Nagato a blue magic circle appeared under him then blue lightning shocked him knocking him out cold

(Next morning)

Nagato woke up face down on a pillow 'I wonder what will happen at fairy tail' he thought remembering yesterday his guild would disappear today and he and Wendy would join Fairy tail, he started to get up but failed as something heavy was on top of him 'what the hell'

After a few minutes of struggling he managed to roll the heavy object off of him then blushed a little, he saw that the 'pillows' were Wendy's assets and the object on top of him was Ezra but the main reason he blushed was both of them were completely naked, he knew Erza felt more comfortable without clothes and didn't mind friends see her naked even the guys but he did not suspect her too get Wendy to strip too

Getting some thoughts from jiraiya and as the super pervert had taken control, nagato's hands leaned forward in a grabbing motion and groped the red heads breasts, Erza had a deep blush and a perverted face, giving quite moans 'thank god they are both deep sleepers, now how to stop myself'

Moving his hands to Wendy's assets 'hm Erza's are bigger but these are softer h- wait why am I thinking about these things' he went down, his face in front of both women's sweet spot subconsciously deciding which one to go to first but he gained control of his body when he heard the girls waking up

Checking he had enough clothes on which he did, Nagato then jumped out of the nearest window to avoid getting caught but what he didn't remember was Erza and Wendy were the ones who snuck into his room

(3 hours later)

After the girls had left nagato's room and he had gotten ready to go to fairy tail, currently they were walking through magnolia getting stares from the people who were whispering

"Oh crap they might destroy something"

"Don't worry they finished a mission they won't destroy anything else right"

"Wait is that, no it can't be, it is"

"What is it?"

"It's pain, the guy that can destroy a city with a swipe of his hand"

Everyone thought the same thing at the same time; magnolia might be destroyed knowing fairy tail "fuck"

(Fairy tail)

"Hey guys we're back" Natsu pumped his fists up then was caught in a brawl that magically appeared

"It's good to be back" Erza walked through the brawl not getting touched as nobody wanted an angry titania "come on you two let's see the master, he will want to see you if you join"

After getting through the brawl and a few almighty pushes on a random person who gets in the way Nagato and Wendy finally made it to the bar where the master was sitting and a white haired woman was cleaning a glass

"It has been a while since the last conference hasn't it Makarov" Nagato smiled

Makarov looked up "yes it has but why are you here"

"What are you talking about, I come here often and me and Wendy here wish to join fairy tail"

Makarov sighed "well I thought you would have to deal with the council since you did destroy a whole forest but anyways sure you two can join fairy tail" after getting their guild marks Makarov shouted "Everyone outside to watch the fight"

"Does he expect us to fight someone?" Wendy whispered to Erza while she just shrugged her shoulders

(Outside)

Makarov stood in the centre of where the fight would take place "now as some of you now know these are the new recruits but don't be fooled they are strong, that is why I want this little competition" he grinned "step forward Wendy marvel the sky maiden and step forward..."

Nervous looks went around the crowd as they heard of the sky maiden and how strong she is "Natsu Dragneel the salamander"

"Well this is interesting" Nagato looked on with interest

The white haired woman known as Mirajane or Mira questioned "How is it interesting, it's just a normal fight" she said with a smile

"Both of them are dragon slayers are they not" everyone froze with shock "let's just see what happens shall we"

"And fight" Makarov screamed getting out of the way

(Fight scene)

*fire dragons – iron fist*

*sky dragons – wind wall*

The wall of wind surrounded her as Natsu's fist punched it only for him to get blown back with a bruised arm, he gritted his teeth

*sky dragons – arms, vernier, armour*

Wendy glowed blue then she charged at Natsu who also charged, the two collided using iron fists and talons then he got a chance and used it to kick her in the gut but she used a dragon claw, sending him flying

*fire dragon – brilliant flame*

Natsu threw the fire ball before charging at her again

*fire dragon – sword horn*

Wendy was sent flying then landed on the ground unmoving, Makarov was about to declare Natsu the winner before she got up and dusted herself off "your good but it's all over" **(my little surprise for you)**

*Sky dragon god mode* **(to any who don't know about this but spoilers, I just remembered something when Natsu fights zancrow, Natsu eats a god's flame then uses a dragon god spell but this was not seen again, which I'm pissed at but anyways she just got a lacrima implanted like other god slayers, you get the picture)**

"W-what d-did you say d-dragon g-g-god" Natsu stuttered not knowing what to say seeing her usual light blue wind turn black and white also her magic power increased cracking the ground, she jumped into the air

*Sky dragon gods – heavenly judgment*

Black wind came from her right hand and white from her left then put them together like Natsu did with his brilliant flame only the wind ball was over five times bigger and the magic was stronger, she threw the wind ball at him which ended the match in an explosion

When the dust cleared everyone could see Natsu on the ground trying to get up "don't push yourself, that was a powerful spell which had another spell enchanting its strength"

Natsu smirked "I won't be beaten so easily, now I'm fired up" he gathered all his magic into his hands before jumping at Wendy and she did the same

*fire dragons secret art – flame lotus – exploding flame blade*

*sky dragon gods – heaven's single darkness – Lucifer*

Wind and fire fought for dominance, they were equal in strength until Wendy used more power resulting in Natsu being consumed by the wind, and the wind was a dome shape with him at the centre, the dome was made of white wind then turned completely dark and exploded

Everyone looked in seeing a huge crater with an out cold Natsu and Wendy standing there looking innocent "And the winner is Wendy" Makarov shouted, everyone cheered at the winner except a grumpy iron dragon slayer 'more competition for the top spot, just great'

"Well fights over, let's drink" Makarov cheered

"Wait master" Erza walked over to the small man "doesn't Nagato have to fight" he noticed everyone looking at him waiting for an answer

"He can have his fight later because we just seen a fight and there is no one but me or Gildarts who can take on a wizard saint one on one" Makarov saw the looks intensifying from the strongest members and coughed "I mean I don't want to do reports from the council, for just seeing a fight"

The master ran inside of the guild to avoid fighting with everyone who thought they were stronger than anyone even wizard saints

(Next day)

Nagato was sitting at the bar to avoid the brawl that was caused by someone accidentally knocking over Erza's strawberry cheesecake beside him was Cana who was always there drinking and Mira who was making strawberry cheesecake to calm the requip mage down and on the other side of him was Lucy who didn't like getting into fights

"Do you guys ever get tired of fighting, can't you enjoy the quiet for once and get a drink" Nagato said monotone taking another gulp of rum

"I agree with you there but you don't need to drink" Lucy sweat dropped

"No you do need a drink and might I add you're a good drinker Nagato unlike the rest of these guy, how about a challenge" Cana grinned

"What kind of challenge"

"A simple drinking challenge with the strongest beer, the winner gets 10,000 jewels"

"Make it 20,000 and all the beer we just had is paid by the loser"

"Deal, Mira the special" Mira brought out a single bottle and two glasses "This is the good stuff, one sip can knock out your average drinker" both grinned before Nagato poured the beer into the two glasses, then both swallowed the liquid all in one

Five minutes later there were several bottles lying around the bar, both Nagato and Cana were struggling to stay up "Want to call it a draw" Cana pleaded in the drunk language where hardly anyone knew what they were saying, he nodded then Mira called it a draw but just after Nagato fell off his stool drunk and knocked out

After a while of sobering up Nagato managed to walk to a bench and sit on it, thanking the quite he closed his eyes only for them to open back up as loud bells echoed hurting his ears

"Hey it's Gildarts"

'So much for the peace and quiet'

**Chapter end**

**So what did you guys think, please give feedback, reviews and faves, follows, whatever**

**Kas44: with the lightning thing, he already is overpowered and giving him all elements would be over power also since it is weak against wind it is a good match for Wendy, for my grammar sorry I was always bad at English and I can't write longer chapters because of work and school not to mention my girlfriend would have my ass if I ignored her to write this.**

**GUYS HAVE I GOT YOUR ATTENSTION, if you are reading good on you, my request today is what edolas Nagato would be like **

**Examples:**

**Number 1 commander for kingdom**

**Fairy tail master**

**Criminal (not part of fairy tail or kingdom)**

**Edo Erza's slave**

**Anything else not said above**

**I will wait for your answers fellow readers and writers**

**Drag out **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pain of Fairy tail**

**Hey guys, so after the little vote on edolas Nagato, a criminal Nagato is the popular vote along with an edolas Akatsuki so this will happen unless like... 100 votes for something else appears in one hour from when I am writing this**

**Oh crap**

After his hang over started to wear off, Nagato started to lift himself of the floor 'I just had to have that fucking contest', he looked around to see what the commotion was that he missed. Looking over he saw Natsu getting thrown around by Gildarts or that's what he assumed as it was getting chanted

As he tried to walk forward two large assets pressed against his back and two arms wrapped around his waist "Hey cutie, where you going" Cana whispered into his ear, subconsciously moving her hands downward to his *cough* *cough* but his hands stopped her from going further

"Cana, don't do that" he asked politely but got a "huh" response, he shook his head only to get hit with a flying object aka gray who glared at Natsu as he was spinning a pair of black boxers

As the whole guild was in a brawl no one except Makarov and Mira saw a very hard not to see moment, Nagato was on top of Cana kissing her by accident but did not look like it as her body wrapped around him, stopping him from stopping the kiss and letting her rub her body on him seductively which he felt easily due to her lack of clothes.

'HOW DARE SHE! THAT IS MENT TO BE ME HE IS KISSING!' Mira darkly thought leaking some killing intent, Makarov was thinking of how Nagato was a lucky bastard but was shivering due to the killing intent in the air 'don't die boy'

In nagato's head 'please Kami make her stop kissing me' as if his prayers were answered a flash of light appeared in a second leaving behind nothing at all but dust 'what the hell I didn't mean kill them'

"Nagato Uzumaki correct" Nagato turned to see a masked man "I am mystogan and I guess you want to see your friends again" seeing Nagato in a combat stance he put his hands up in defence "relax, I am a fairy tail mage"

After a long explanation Nagato nodded before mystogan used a spell to travel him to Edolas the opposite world of earthland 'now the hard part, find Lucy to get a special pill, why can't she be a person who destroys everything to make this easy'

(Edolas)

Flying out of the portal, Nagato saw he was over a large city with a palace in its centre 'well this is inter-' the spell wore off making gravity pull him down to the ground, landing on a couple of guards

"Son of a bitch" Nagato cracked his back before looking at a couple of knocked out guards "woops"

"Quick get commander Knightwalker, its Nagato Azure S class criminal" he looked over to see three guards run towards the palace while the rest held up their spears and pointed them at him

'Crap if I can't use magic it's impossible for me to win' Nagato backed off about to run but stopped when his foot hit something, looking down he grinned 'I guess this could work' he used his foot to lift a spear on the ground

"Attack, we need to stall for Knightwalker" all the soldiers charged ready to stab him but he easily dodged the attack then span his spear around taking lots of guards down

"Hm they are all weak but I don't think I can take on too many of them at once without my magic" kicking a guard in the face "I have to get o-"he held up his spear to block an incoming attack but this one was different as the force of the attack blew him back destroying the spear in the process

"Well aren't you something knocking out guards and blocking most of my attack without a magic weapon, very impressive" he looked over to see a woman with gray and black armour that did nothing but show of her curves, her red hair tied up letting it fall at the back and she was holding a giant spear

"Why are you attacking me, Erza?" He questioned raising his eyebrow

"To be honest I thought you were Nagato Azure but on a closer inspection the two of you are totally different, I mean I don't know if he could lift a spear let alone beat a group of soldiers and he does not have those" she pointed to his eyes, she looked over to the other guards giving a glare that said 'get the hell out of here'

"On the matter, I apologise on behalf of the kingdom and myself" she said smugly in a 'I'm better that you pose' "also I would like to recruit you, the kingdom needs more people like you, strong, skilled, smart, sexy*cough* *cough*" not hearing the last part, he shrugged it off

He thought about the offer for a moment 'mystogan did say this world is like a opposite, so I am guessing guilds would be bad and the kingdom is good so' he nodded "sure but I am looking for some people so I might not have time"

Erza smirked "I am a commander you know I control multiple soldiers, I can find anyone in an hour but if you want my help join the kingdom and do a personal thing for me that's all no strings attached" she licked her lips 'god I can't believe I'm going to do this'

"That helps a lot thank you, show me where to sign up" she showed him a true smile not seen by anybody before and walked towards the palace and Nagato followed

(With Lucy, Natsu and Wendy)

*open gate of the scorpion – Scorpio*

"Scorpio please" Lucy pleaded pointing towards a few soldiers

"Yeah baby" Scorpio pointed his tail at his targets before he shot a whirlwind of sand at them

*sand buster*

Lucy closed Scorpio's gate before running over to Natsu and Wendy but she froze when she saw herself in front of her

At a hotel room Natsu and Wendy were trying to figure out happy's quiz which was who was the real Lucy but in the end both of them had huge bumps on the head as they both chose wrong

(Back with Nagato)

"So I have signed up but what was this personal job" Nagato sighed as he was forced to fight everyone available to prove his worth, which he did by becoming Erza's apprentice

"Ah yes that follow me" after a while of walking they stood outside a large door, she pushed the door open then dragged him in fast, closing the even faster, Erza gave a sigh of relief

Nagato looked around to see a surprisingly pink room with a queen sized bed that had little heart shaped pillows "Where are we?" he was truly confused, no matter what he thought it didn't make sense to him

"Laugh you die" he looked at her now pink cheeks, she gulped before continuing "this is my room"

"Oh, well it suites you" getting the wrong idea she gripped her spear tightly "It's cute like you and that contrast between your dark and girly side is well err... perfect"

She dropped her spear and tackled him onto the bed "now you said that I won't have any regrets", "huh" was all he was able to say before her lips slammed down on his, after a minute she separated from him to breathe

"I have never done this before, so take the lead"

"But with your looks you could kill most guys by looking at them seductively" he rubbed her hair soothing her

"How did you know...? I mean the king has forbidden me for such relationships because he didn't want me to have higher priorities, It took me a while but I made an excuse to be with you" he raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer "I just said I would train you to be as strong as me to take my place while I give birth to a super soldier"

"So the king wants to use you as a breeding farm, why accept" inside Nagato was wanting to kill the king right now but that would have to come later

"Because you are the only person that is not scared of me, not perverted or an exceed not to mention you are quite good to look at" her eyes wandered looking at his body and a devious smile went across her face, as she was about to leave, she got embraced in a hug

"Well I might not be the most experienced but I will do your 'personal job' because I can't leave you like this"

(Lemon)

Stripping her clothes off at a speed that would make gray green, Erza pounced on Nagato not literally ripping his clothes off like a wild animal until he was naked as well 'jiraiya I need your guidance now, please help me' as Nagato lost control he cupped her breasts squeezing them

Moving his left hand down to play with her pussy, he licked her left breast and nibbled the hardened nipple "stop teasing you bastard" pushing him off, she rolled over and lifted her ass up swaying it side to side "what you waiting for"

"Well if you want it that badly" he grabbed her waist before slowly penetrating her, as she moaned in pleasure "you ok Erza" she nodded before Nagato started to go faster

"I can't last any longeeeeeeeerr" she shouted in pleasure as she came quickly follow by Nagato then both collapsed on the floor exhausted

(With Gajeel)

Gajeel was sitting on a roof, viewing the city's new attraction, a giant lacrima made out of his guild members and his Edolas double who was asking questions to the guards

"Gee hee so I just destroy the lacrima with dragon slayer magic then I can work on my song" noticing his double point to the east side, he grinned and jumped to the ground then casually walked to the pointed out side

"Good luck" Edolas gajeel whispered to himself before going to a safe distance and readjusted his hat

*iron dragon - pillar*

An iron pole hit the surprised guards, knocking them all back as gajeel turned his arm into a sword then slashed down on the crystal shattering it but as soon as it cracked a flash of light appeared blinding everyone in range. When the light disappeared two figures appeared "Where am I"

"What there is only two of you, what a troublesome guild" gajeel cursed under his breath

"Gajeel explain yourself, where are we and what are we doing here" Erza commanded

"Get them, they destroyed the precious lacrima" the rest of the guards charged at the fairies with their spears ready to stab them, gray put his hands together hoping to make some weapon of ice but nothing happened

"W-what is happening, my magic" gray looked at his hands

"I will explain later" gajeel rushed forward knocking out every guard in his way "follow me" after a while of running they ended up in an alley way

Gray leaned up against a wall "so what the hell is happening"

"I believe I can answer that" Edolas gajeel walked up behind them putting his arm over his counterpart "you are in a parallel world, where this world is running out of magic so the kingdom wants more magic by taking your friends magic, I think that is all"

"And you are?" Erza questioned

"I am gajeel of this world" both gajeels did a signature grin and gee hee "now don't you have something to give to them, my brother"

"Oh yea, here take one" he held out two small red pills "eat these and you will be able to use your magic" gray and Erza looked at each other before swallowing them

"Thank you parallel gajeel but we have to go and save our friends" they started walking away but stopped as Edolas gajeel shouted at them

"There is one more thing, through my investigations I believe there is another that was not turned to crystal, Nagato Uzumaki" their heads snapped around at the name "I'm guessing that's a yes, well from my sources he got mistaken for a criminal and was attacked but realised after a while, later he was seen accompanying a commander to the kingdom, most likely to say sorry"

"With Nagato he will be able to sense magic, making our search for the lacrima easier" Erza turned to earthland gajeel "try and find the lacrima while we search for Nagato"

Hiding behind a corner 'well a different me, how interesting' he made a silent chuckle before disappearing into the darkness

(Unknown headquarters)

"It is time the kingdom and fairy tail will fall and any followers will die" a member with red long hair stated

"How exactly is it time, all the traps are not set, we would lose" a man with a swirling mask asked

"If we wait any longer the kingdom will have all the magic and wipe us out, not to mention there are earthland mages to trick and help us" they all shouted in agreement 'all is going to plan, this world shall be mine not ours' one member thought while grinning.

**Chapter end**

**Thanks for voting last time really appreciate it, so tell me how did you enjoy this chapter, review and favourite**

**Withdranwmadness000: I try to do the requests of everyone but I can't so I just gave a small lemon instead, hope you're happy**

**Request man: I am sorry but I don't know how to make him a criminal and fairy tail guild master at the same time, really sorry maybe next time**

**My question for you guys today is who is Nagato going to fight? Another commander(s)**

**Naruto/Kuubi **

**Sasuke**

**Killer bee**

**The Edolas Akatsuki**

**Anything else (can't be existing characters for example Edolas Elfman as he is already in Edolas fairy tail)**

**Drag out **


End file.
